kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
(Gourmet Race cameo) (Challenge cameo) (Kirby Fighters cameo) |type = Magical |hat = Kirby wears a ghostly sheet that wraps around his body completely. His body is white and his feet are blue in water. |elements = None |powers = Floats in air. |icon = |enemies = None |mini-bosses = Tedhaun |bosses = None |helper = None }} '''Ghost' is one of Kirby's many Copy Abilities. It first appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad as an unlockable unique ability and has only appeared in that game. General Information Ghost can be copied from the unique mid-boss, Tedhaun. Tedhauns replace one mini-boss from each level after all 7 Ghost Medal pieces have been collected. Otherwise, inhaling two Noddys at once and letting the mix roulette stop on its own will yield Ghost. A Copy bubble of Ghost will also be inside the Secret Area once all seven pieces of the Secret Map have been collected. Ghost gives Kirby the power to control enemies and use their powers as his own. Note though that when getting items, Kirby himself (hovering on the right top corner of the enemy) has to touch it as opposed to the controlled enemy. Kirby's controlled enemy can chain-jump endlessly to replace Kirby's floating ability. Ironically, while ghosts are usually portrayed as having the ability to pass through solid objects, Ghost Kirby does not have that ability; he can't even travel down ladders or pass through floors that regular Kirby can pass through, making many levels impossible to complete with this ability. He cannot attack or possess mid-bosses or bosses without possessing a regular enemy beforehand whose attacks aren't limited to ramming. Tedhaun's minions cannot be possessed, as with Squeakers. Gordos cannot be possessed either. Move Set Other Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Ghost Kirby isn't playable in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but he serves as the ghost for the player's previous race in Gourmet Race (similar to the Mario Kart series). If Kirby chooses to redo the same course that time around, a ghost is created that the player can race. As most ghosts, the Ghost Kirby travels on the same path that the player traveled in the past race. Ghost Kirby looks exactly the same as he did in Kirby: Squeak Squad, except he is now always surrounded by a bright bluish-white glow. He also goes through Star Blocks without breaking them. ''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Ghost Kirby acts just as he did in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. If he beats Kirby to the exit door, he'll wait outside the door until Kirby himself goes through it; as soon as the hero goes through it, the ghost will disappear. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In the Kirby Fighters sub-game and in its enhanced remake ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, knocked out Kirbys return as ghosts in multiplayer mode. The ghost Kirbys can attack players to revive themselves. The difficulty of this process progressively increases the more a specific Kirby faints. Trivia *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Ghost is one of two Copy Abilities that ignores the Spray Paint function (the other being Metal). *When a bubble item is sent to Ghost Kirby's mouth (e.g.: a Star Bubble), he will inflate and drop on the ground and remain motionless until the item is discarded; this happens with the UFO ability as well. *When Kirby acquires any Copy Ability, he does a waving-walking pose; when he does this with the Ghost ability, a blue foot is revealed. *If Kirby goes underwater while he has the Ghost ability, he will appear normally and be able to swim. *Kirby's tongue changes from red to purple when he acquires this ability. *All enemies that Kirby possesses are completely immune/unaffected by lava, spikes, vents, air/water flow, and other hazards. The only thing these enemies aren't immune to is other enemy attacks (with the exception of a land enemy falling in water). *If Bio Spark performs the Air Drop attack and lands in a pit, the game camera will be set on the area Bio Spark fell, even if Kirby moves off the screen. This will require either extremely good navigation skills to get to the next door or simply exiting the level to fix this glitch. *The Ghost ability has made more cameo appearances in the ''Kirby'' series than it has playable appearances. *The Ghost abillity is the only abillity in Kirby: Squeak Squad how doesn't have a Copy Scroll Gallery KSqSq_Ghost_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KDCol Ghost Kirby.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Ghosts.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ Ghost.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Sprites File:GhostkirbyKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:GhostkirbyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad de:Geist fr:Fantôme ja:ゴースト